Arthur Takes a Chance on Molly
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Gideon and Fabian almost ruin Molly's chance to go on a date with Arthur. Now, she has to prove their love can endure and her brothers won't be a problem. Fluffy


**A/N: So this is my first Molly/Arthur fanfiction. It is bases of the song "Take a Chance on Me" since Julie Walters, the actress who plays Molly Weasley, sings this song in the musical "Mamma Mia." I just couldn't resist writing a fanfic so please enjoy.**

"Gideon! Fabian!" Molly Prewett screeched as she cornered her older brothers in the Gryffindor common room. The short girl had her hands placed on her hips as she stormed over to her brothers. She pointed at them and yelled, "What did you two idiots do?"

"Whatever did you mean?" Gideon inquired asked coyly as he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

She roared like a mother bear protecting her cub,"Why won't Arthur Weasley even look at me? I know you two had something to do with it?" The angry gleam in her eyes was enough to paralyze a grown giant. Grabbing her brothers by the earlobes, she pulled them down to her level. She didn't notice the other students staring at her, but Gideon's and Fabian's faces turned a lovely shade of scarlet from embarassment. "I swear if you don't tell me," Molly said, "I will bat-bogey hex you in front of everybody."

"We might have said that you fancied a certain Malfoy," Fabian stammered. A dainty powerful hand plummeted into the brothers' faces. Although Malfoy was rich and handsome, he was a rude and arrogant prat. If Arthur believed her idiot brothers, her life was ruined. She needed to convince her best friend that her brothers took a joke too far. She had wanted to be on Arthur's arm for so long that she could cry if Gideon and Fabian ruined everything before it begun. She needed to get through charms first.

Naturally, there was an empty seat next to Arthur Weasley. His eyes were focused on the professor although his face turned bright red when Molly sat down beside him. She opened her charms book as she listened to the professor began talking. Usually she was a very attentive student, but she couldn't ignore the sad expression on Arthur's face.

Pretending to take notes, she dipped her quill in ink before writing on the parchment:  
**Are you still planning to go to Hogsmeade next weekend.**

She tapped the parchement and Arthur glanced down. He shook his head in response before meeting Molly's bright blue eyes. She huffed as she tapped her fingers against the table. She wrote down in response:

**If you change your mind, you can go with me.**

With a quizzical expression, he glanced down at the parchment then at Molly. Across the room sat a very bored Malfoy. Arthur's face turned bright red before replying:

**Aren't you going with the rich, sickeningly handsome Malfoy? I don't judge, Molls.**

She shook her head. Although neither of them retained much of their charms lesson, they found themselves not too concerned about their homework. They left the classroom with plenty of questions concerning one another.

"So you aren't dating that?" Arthur asked as they stepped outside the charms classroom.

"I'm still free," she replied as she hugged her books to her chest. She silently prayed that Arthur would harness his Gryffindor courage, and take a risk. She desperately wished he would ask her out. "I mean we should go. I don't need to know right now," she said biting her bottom lip. "Just let me know. I will be around."

"Yeah," he replied lamely.

She grinned before skipping away. She had most of her classes with Arthur, and they were in the same house. He couldn't escape, and he would eventually have to say "yes" to their Hogsmeade weekend. She was determined to be by his side if he was ever depressed. Unfortunately, she had difficulty catching him alone. He was either working on a potions exam or with his friends.

She slowly began to lose patience, but she refused to show any sign of weakness. She caught him sitting alone at breakfast. His small owl, notorious for getting lost and running into walls, flew away as he opened his mail. Molly sat across from him and waited until he read one of his letters.

"Hey, have you given any thought to going to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked.

"Will your brothers be okay with it?" Arthur retorted.

"They were just joking, but I will prove that they won't be a problem," she said.

Molly Prewett brushed all the tangles from her hair as she tried to decide what to wear. A pale blue dress was unfolded on her bed. A white blouse was strewn on the floor. Every girl that passed had commented on her nervousness and told her "tell me everything when you return." She decided to wear the blue dress with a white sweater.

She skipped downstairs to find Arthur wearing a grey knitted sweater. A smile formed on his face. He offered his arm as they strolled to the village. Once they arrived in front of the shops, they looked around as if unsure how to spend their day. He asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"We could go dancing," Molly suggested but realized there wasn't a place to dance.

"Let's just walk around until something catches our eye," Arthur suggested. They roamed around until decided to visit The Three remembered that Molly preferred Butterbeer so he ordered their drinks while she found a table.

"Thank you," Molly said as Arthur sat down across from her. A smile warmed her face. She was incredibly happy that they were together on a date. She claimed "dibs" on him during their third year, and now it was paying off.

"It's too bad there isn't any music playing," Arthur said. He hadn't been on very many dates, and the loud conversation and clinking of the glasses made him nervous. His heart slammed into his chest as his face turned pink.

"I'm fine with just talking," Molly responded, "I'd like to get to know you better."

"Molls, we've been best friends since our first year. There isn't much you don't know," he replied softly.

"What um..." Molly began. She hadn't expected to have such an obstacle already. He was right. She knew almost everything about Arthur Weasley. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"There's a lot. I would love to figure out how muggle devices," Arthur began rambling about fellytones and other devices. As Arthur spoke, Molly fell more in love with him. Every word was better than her countless dreams. Listening to him open his heart was magic. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet," she answered.

"Well, you are incredibly talented. I'm sure you will do well in any profession," Arthur said.

Their conversation evolved from there. They went from discussing career opportunities to their families. Both Molly and Arthur had brothers, and they both wanted to have a big, warm, happy family. Arthur said nervously, "I'd love to have one, but I'm not going to rush into it. Hey, do you want to look around." He leapt from his seat. She wondered why he got so nervous. He had never been in a relationship, and he was afraid of ruining things with his closest friend. She decided to help him since his awkwardness endeared her.

Her date had gone exceedingly well, and she had been interrogated by the date by every Gryffindor girl. He hadn't asked her out immediately after the date as she expected; however, she wasn't going to scare him away. She wasn't in a hurry to be his girlfriend, but everyone else had other plans. They tried to get them alone on numerous occasions. Occasionally, she would get tired of the gossip and would snap, "He will ask when he's ready."

Molly had tried to take the following two weeks in stride, but she couldn't help approaching him at breakfast. "Hey, Arthur," she said amicably as she sat down beside him.

"Morning, Molly," he replied as he stifled a yawn. He took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I was wondering what you were doing after classes today," she inquired. Her bright eyes gleamed as his face turned as red as a tomato.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Molly," he said slowly, "I think you could do a lot better than me. You're wasting your time. You're always going to be my best friend, but I don't...bloody hell...nevermind." He pushed away his half-eaten plate before standing up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Molly snarled. She didn't want him to leave, but he left the Great Hall without a word.

Throughout the day, she searched for the opportunity to talk to him. During class, he chose to sit in seats with the surrounding chairs occupied. During lunch, his red hair couldn't be seen, and he rarely skipped meals. She had found him sitting near the Black Lake as he pretended to study. She sat down beside him and said, "I looked everywhere for you."

He gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry. At first, I thought our date at Hogsmeade would ruin everything, but it was a success. Then, I realized I don't think I can give you what you need, and I got scared," he flopped into the grass as if it was a bed.

She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. She replied, "Don't you know my love is strong is enough to last when things get rough?" She had exhibited extreme amounts of patience and determination for more than a mediocre teenage relationship. As long as they had one another, they didn't need money or fancy robes. She would be happy with him.

"I know. You're magic," he breathed.

Remembering he claimed she was wasting her time, she wondered if she plagued his thoughts. She felt in her bones that they were meant to be.

"I love you," she said softly.

The words "Take a Chance" echoed in Arthur's head. He surrendered as he looked at her. He sat up and gently kissed her forehead. "Alright Mollywobbles," he said softly, "I'm yours."

-The End


End file.
